


You choose the pairing, I write about them!

by tokilu



Series: You choose the pairing, I write about them! [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokilu/pseuds/tokilu
Summary: Hey guys! So, I had this idea I wanted to try out with you. Open this and read about it! <3
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: You choose the pairing, I write about them! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646608
Comments: 46
Kudos: 22





	You choose the pairing, I write about them!

Hey guys! So, I had this idea I wanted to try out with you. I just read “20 Master Plots” by Ronald Tobias, which explains exactly what the title of the book says. 

I wanted to do a oneshot (and maybe more that one chapter if it goes good) with a different pairing each time, and that’s where you guys come in! 

You can tell me a pairing and a number and I will write a story about them. It can also be a trio! 

So, if you are willing to write a comment, I’ll be willing to write about it!

The plots are:

1: Quest

2: Adventure Master 

3: Pursuit Master

4: Rescue

5: Escape

6: Revenge 

7: The Riddle 

8: Rivalry 

9: Underdog 

10: Temptation

11: Metamorphosis 

12: Transformation 

13: Maturation 

14: Love. [NejiTen.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882674/chapters/57413275)

15: Forbidden Love. [Kakasaku.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915918)

16: Sacrifice

17: Discovey

18: Wretched Excess

19 & 20: Ascension And Descension

About the pairings… go crazy! All the characters inside the Naruto world.

About the ratings… if you have one specifically in mind, tell me. If not, I can surprise you!

The language can be either english or spanish! You choose.

It would be great if you subscribe to my profile/[tumblr](https://lampuga.tumblr.com/) to know whenever I upload the chapter, but don’t worry, I’ll answer to your comment when I do your pairing either way! 

Love, Tokilu


End file.
